The instant invention relates generally to shaving accessories and more specifically it relates to an aerosol shaving brush attachment.
Numerous shaving accessories have been provided in prior art that are adapted to aid in shaving a beard. While these prior art units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.